I'm not who you think I'm
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Elyon goes to Kandrakar to take her brother and Cedric back home, after that she begins to feel more clooser to the snake, meanwhile has Cornelia a new friend with a deep secret and a strong bond to Meridian. Who is she? How is she involwed with Elyon?


A/N: well, this is my wery first fic with this show, but I love it. Please don't be to hars this is based on a wery old idea… The fic is bases on the comic and the show in a little way.

* * *

It was a hot summer day in Hatfield. A young brown haired girl was running through the street, she was late. After twenty minutes of running like a mad man she reached her destination the Silver Dragon. Her friends were already waiting for her to finally arrive. 

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Kandrakar… **_

A young girl around sixteen years old was on her way thought the gigantic halls. After she reached a gigantic door she went inside. In the big room were two man who looked at her, but only one seemed surprised about her visit.

"What takes you to us, queen of Meridian?" asked the older man.

" I come for the two prisoners of the Tower." She sayd firmly, her tone not allowing any words against her decision.

"But they…" he was stopped in his sentence as the Oracle held his hand up silencing his friend.

"You can to them, but be careful about what you have decided."

She nodded smiling and a guard lead her to the Tower and let her inside. She went up the long stairs, her heart beating faster with every step she took. Hope, fear and longing mixing in her thoughts, making her breathing heavier. Then finaly she reached a big door. Her hand trembled as she reached out to open it, then she went inside. The two prisoners were held by magic absorbing chains on wrists and ankles.

"Well, if it isn't my darling little sister. Come to see me suffer?" asked the prince sarcastically.

She shook her head, a soft smile on her lips. "I come to bring you back home."

This made both man stare at her wide eyed. _'Did she just say that she come to bring us back?' _the chains disappeared and the young woman run up to her brother with tears in her eyes. Hugging, the startled man. Phobos was first startled, but the hugged her back. Cedric only stood there and looked at them still paralyzed. He was shocked and happy in one, but there was one other feeling inside of him that he couldn't quiet describe. He was shocked that she had come to save them and happy that she had forgiven them, then in reality he liked the time he spent with her teaching or when they only talked, but there was one other deeper feeling he didn't understand and it was nagging on his soul as he watched the reunion of the two siblings.

* * *

It was already in the afternoon as he laid on his bed, watching the celling. He didn't feel as his former self. A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts, he sat up on the bed and called a short '_come in'_ to the one standing before his chamber door. The door opened and the person stepped inside, he didn't see who it was then he was already laying on his back again. He felt that someone sat down beside him, he looked over to his side and his eyes went vide. He tried immediately to sit up, but he made it to fast and fell down on the floor half tangled in his bed sheets. He growled as he heard a soft giggle.

"Cedric? What are you doing on the floor?" said a male voice; the lord looked up at his prince who was also in his room. _'What is today, the whole royal family having a meeting in my room?' _the poor man thought, it got already confusing that both royal members threatened him equal to them, ok by Elyon was it in a way normal, but by her brother…

"Nothing…" he said. _'This situation can't get more embrassing…' _

But Cedric thought wrong, the prince tried to help him up, but stepped accidentally on his own robes by doing so and landed on the other man in a wery awkward and wery miss understandable position. At this point was Elyon already rolling from laughter. And then to make it for the two men more embrassing Forst choose exactly this moment to walk in the room. He looked puzzled and wide eyed at the unbelievable scene in front of him. Irma would have called this moment a perfect codac moment. The queen was laughing herself on Cedric's bed while said lord laid on the floor with the prince on top of him. What should a hunter do when he sees such a scene? He bust out laughing his head of. Now he earned with that reaction more laughter from the queen and two death glares from the two blushing males on the ground.

"I…ha, ha, ha…I knew that Cedric must be gay, but…ha, ha, ha…I would have never guessed…ha, ha…that you are it to my prince…ha, ha, ha…" he said between laughter, but he was the only one.

Then now were three high ranged persons glaring at him. If looks could kill, Forst would have died three times in the same second. The two men finaly got up and threw him out of the room right in the opposite wall.

"Now that we are done with that lets come to the ground for our visit." Said Phobos as he turned to Cedric.

"You spent the entire week in your room. Is something bothering you?"

Cedric could hear the worry in her voice, but he shook his head.

"It's really nothing to worry about. I was just thinking much in the last time." Phobos stepped to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know when there is something bothering you that you can come to us every time you want." He said and the other nodded. It was truly amazing how much the prince changed since he had returned to Meridian. He was kinder and more willing to listen to others and help them, the people had already begun to love they prince as much as they love they queen.

After that Phobos left the room, but as he opened the door Forst fell in right on his nose. The prince grabbed him by the collar and closed the door behind him. that left the lord and the queen alone. She still sat on his bed and mentioned for him to sit dawn beside her. There it was again. That burning feeling which burned his soul. He sat down beside her, but not daring to look at her. But then he did it though after he felt a soft hand touching his.

"Cedric, something is bothering you and you don't want to tell us what." She said, worry in her voice and green eyes.

"I..I don't know what is wrong with me…" he said in a whispering tone.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking in his blue eyes.

"I think, that I have some feelings for you that are more then that of a teacher and his student and more of that of friends…, but that can't happen…"

"Why not?" she asked blushing.

He didn't respond, instead he took his real form. He didn't want to tell her more, he closed his eyes and waited, waited to hear her run away from him, to hear the door bust open and slam shut, but nothing of that come. Instead he felt two soft lips pres shyly against his. After a little while he begun to return the kiss when she put her delicate arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

* * *

_**After a five months in Hatfield**_

The five guardians were on they way through the park.

"Hey Will, Cornelia. How is your new classmate? Asked Hay Lin excited.

"She is wery god in history, art, literature, and sport, but she has a five problems in math." Said the redhead.

"Sorry girls, but I have to go now." Said Cornelia, looking at her watch.

"Where then?" asked Will.

"Having a date?" asked Irma grinning.

"No, I have piano lessons." And with that she went off.

Five minutes later she reached a big house. But there on the balcony stood already a girl, she was just two inches shorter then Cornelia; she had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue top and a long black skirt that went down to her ankles.

"Hay Cornelia." She said smiling.

"Uhm…hay Elary. Do you take also piano lessons?"

"Yes, but I also have math to."

The door opened revealing the figure of Miss. Rudolph who smiled at the two girls and let them inside.

It was already half five as Elary left the house, she was stunned when she spotted Cornelia waiting on the veranda.

"I waited for you."

"Thanks."

So the two went together home, they were a bit surprised when they found out that they are next door neighbors. Both girls sayd each other god night and went in they homes. After Elary closed the door she went through the dark hallway up to her room. She went over to the gigantic window and looked out in the night a smile crossing her lips.

"Now I know why she was your best friend."

The pale moon light shone through the window illuminating on her skin while throwing her shadow on the wall, but the shadow was not that of a normal human anymore…

* * *

In the coming weeks the two girls spent most of they time together which even lead to that that Cornelia was invited over to sleep by Elary. O the day when she would sleep by her new friend come Hay Lin, Caleb and Blunk to her that they found a new portal and need to fight the monster, that come out of it. Will called the Heart of Kandrakar to unite them and the fight begun. The guardians fought hard, but they were loosing, but then a strong wind come up throwing the creature back in the portal which was immediately sealed.

"Nice job Hay Lin."

"But Irma…that wasn't me who made the wind…" said the shocked girl.

"But if it wasn't you then who was it…?"

As they stood there Cornelia could have sworn that she saw a shadow standing on the cliff a bow them. That evening she spent by her friend, both girls were chatting about boys, favorite bands, make-up and a five other things.

"Cornelia." She said suddenly growing a bit serious.

"Yes what is it?"

"I know that you are the Guardian of Earth and your friends are also Guardians." She said.

"But…but where did you…how?" she was shocked.

"Today when you fought that monster, that was me who helped you."

"Then were you that person I saw on the cliffs, but how did you do that?"

"It was after me."

"What?"

"Cornelia, I'm not who you think I'm…"

"Then who are you, I don't understand."

"I come per time travel from the future and my name is really Elary, but I'm also the crown princess of Meridian and will step on the throne when my mother steps back."

"WHAAT!!"

The blond was shocked in front of her sat the daughter of her best friend. Ok, she had a strange feeling that she is wery familiar, but jet. It took her a five seconds to calm down.

"And who's you father?" now she wanted to know who will merry Elyon. But she sincerely hoped that it would not be Caleb.

"I thought you would never ask." She said smiling.

It was a good thing that Cornelia was sitting then if she would have stood, she would have probably fainted from that what she saw. Behind the girl in front of her was a long emerald green snake tail.

"No…that…that can't be, he is prisoned…"

She shook her head. "No, he is since a five months together with my uncle back in Meridian."

"But they tried to kill your mother."

"I know, but they have changed and…" at that she brought her hand up to her forehead"…they are to over protective…" at that Cornelia sweatdropped. "One time were my friends and I having a picnic and both my father and uncle sneaked behind us as bushes…"

"I can't imagine the two doing that, but on the other hand they must have looked wery amusing." At that both begun laughing.

It was five for midnight and Elary was telling a horror story whey they heard a strange noise from the hallway. Then two shadows stepped in the living room and then…'thump'. The lights went on.

"Dad, uncle Phobos? What are you two doing here." Asked the princess, looking slightly mad at the two men on the floor.

"Uhm…we only wanted to see if you are all right…" said the prince sweatdropping.

The young girl shook her head in mock sorrow then turned to the other girl.

"I told you, they are over protective."

"We are no…" but both man were interpreted as suddenly a portal appeared behind them and Forst come out riding on his rhino like creature.

"Good evening my princess, have your seen your father and uncle?"

At that both girls sweatdropped and pointed down. The hinter didn't understand first, but then he paled and looked down.

"Ehm…uh…what are you two doing down there?" he asked grinning nervously.

"Oh nothing Forst, Cedric and I only decided that we want to lay here and be used as a carped and now…GET DOWN YOU IMPATIENT IDIOT!!!"

He got immediately down from the two and after they got up and dusted themselves down everyone sat down on the couch.

"So why are you here?" asked Elary again.

"We wanted to see if everything is ok and the poisoned plant is still in the garden so it must be destroyed before it begins to bloom." Said the prince.

"We found out that our enemies planted it in this time.

"What a plant?"

"A plant that poisoned my mother, but she is alright now."

"Ok, girls time for bed now." Said the prince as he stood up from the couch.

* * *

_**On the next morning… **_

The two girls woke up to the smell of something burning. As they rushed down in the kitchen and the smoke cleared they saw Phobos and Cedric standing there in aprons while both held a frying pan with something burned and flowy in there, the only problem was that thing was everywhere even on the celling.

"We made breakfast." Said Phobos and Cornelia sweatdropped. Just what in the name of earth did Elyon do with the two to change them that much?

"Calm down, see the positive side they didn't burn it down…" murmured the other girl under her nose.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time they tried to use a kitchen it exploded, but before that they burned it down…"

On that afternoon after Elary and the others returned in they time she and the others went to Meridian and destroyed the plant. And jet stood everyone gapping in front of the throne except a certain blond guardian with a little connection to Mother Earth. The young queen just told them about her wedding with lord Cedric next week.

"I still don't get it. You want to marry that thing!" said Irma pointing at Cedric who stood beside his bride.

"You know what they say, love is blind, but I think it is romantic." Said Hay Lin.

They were all about to leave when Cornelia turned to her friend with a knowing smile.

"Hey Elyon, I hope that you will have one day a beautiful daughter and don't let Cedric and your brother near the kitchen." At that Elyon paled.

"Corry, how…how did you know that I was pregnant…I just found it out yesterday…" she said.

"Hold your horses! She is having a kid with him?!" yelled Irma in disbelief.

"If the child comes after the father or the uncle we are doomed…" said Caleb.

Then they all heard a loud 'thump' noise. The big new took Cedric literally from his feet. And then the door bust open revealing Phobos.

"What is this with all the screaming and why is Cedric out cold and Forst in front of the door to?"

"Brother, I must tell you something wery important…"

****

* * *

**_In Kandrakar…_**

"Where did that scream come from?"

"I think prince Phobos just found out that he will soon be uncle." Said the Oracle smiling.

"You knew that this would happen when the queen come to s."

"Yes, my old friend. I knew it when I first saw that girl enter our time line two days before Elyon come. I must say that it was a wery pleasant surprise. Don't you think?"

"Yes indeed."

"Meridian will have a wise and strong queen when her time comes."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Meridian…**_

"Phobos? Cedric? Frost?"

"I think the three will be for a long time out cold."

"I will try it with cold water."

Owary

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this little fic, the idea with Cedric and Phobos sneaking after Elary as gigantic walking plants come from One Piece when King Cobra and Igaram sneaked behind little Vivi and her friends. 


End file.
